


that's Daddy's food

by mrsmelchiorgabor



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmelchiorgabor/pseuds/mrsmelchiorgabor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ian and Mickey at the supermarket</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's Daddy's food

Ian consulted the list. ‘So Lana wants green tea and shower gel,’ he said. The shopping list was a scrap of paper that sat on the kitchen counter all week, people adding to it as they pleased. ‘Mick?’

Mickey was consulting the diapers. ‘Got coupons for any of these?’ Ian shook his head. ‘Shouldn’t be so expensive. Hey, bring Debbie next time, yeah?’

Ian rolled his eyes. The one time they had bought Debbie grocery shopping, they’d ended up buying huge amounts of crap nobody needed just because she had coupons for the products. ‘I’m going to find Lana’s tea, you get the shower gel,’ he said.

Liam and Yev giggled as he spun them around in the trolley. ‘Oh, don’t get the ‘Russian-style tea’. She goes nuts. Says it’s insulting or something. Fuck knows,’ Mickey called after him. ‘Get American tea.’

'You realise they don't actually grow tea here, right?'

'I don't give a shit, I don't drink tea.' Ian smiled after him.

'Mom's tea,' Yev repeated goofily as they turned the corner.

'Yes,' Ian confirmed, grinning at him. He peered at the prices. 'Here. Only a buck fifty,' he said, tossing Liam the little box. His brother promptly threw it over his shoulder into the trolley. Then Mickey came back, arms laden with items. 'How'd you have time to get all that?'

He dropped the groceries into the cart. ‘Coconut? You know Lana’s allergic,’ Ian said, gesturing to the bottle of flavored shower gel Mickey had picked out.

'Relax, I got her the lime one she likes. Coconut's for you.'

Ian frowned. ‘I still have some back home though?’

'Yeah but…this one smells good.'

Ian smiled. ‘Ah I see how it is. You like a little Hawaiian punch?’

'Shut the fuck up,' he said, but he was smiling right back. 'I got your kale and tofu and the shit you like,' Mickey told Ian. It wasn't so much that he liked it, it was more that the doctor had recommended he eat more plant based foods. No hormones in broccoli.

'Thank you,' he kissed Mickey briefly. They didn't kiss much in public and Ian knew Mickey was still nervous about it. Luckily nothing happened, aside from a couple of girls giggling as they passed.

'Yeah, well. Whatever you need,' he told him. Ian just smiled. A short while ago, Mickey would never have said something like that. And here he was, standing by Ian through all of this. Making sure he took his meds, making sure he ate right. Making sure he stayed out of the bad places as much as possible. He was broken out of this train of thought by the sound of the boys behind him. Liam had grabbed the bananas and had started eating one.

'Hey buddy, not until we've paid,' Mickey hurried to take the bunch off him.

'That's daddy's food,' Yev said.

Mickey paused and looked at his son. ‘What’s that?’

'Bananas. Are for daddy,' he said, pointing at Ian. Then his little face filled with worry. 'Did I do wrong?'

Ian looked to Mickey, not knowing how he’d react.

'No, Yev. You're not wrong. He's your daddy too.' Mickey told him gently.

Ian couldn’t help it, his face broke out into the biggest grin he’d had in months. ‘I am?’

'If you want to, I mean,' Mickey added hastily, eyes concerned.

Ian nodded. ‘I do. I do want to.’ He hugged Mickey tight.

'Shit, are you crying?' Mickey asked, his own voice a little thick.

'I didn't think you saw me like that. To be in Yev's life in that way. To be in your life in that way.'

'I'm serious as hell about you. I want you with me for - a long time,' Mickey told him.

Ian wanted to kiss him so badly. But of course, they couldn’t do that here. So instead he went to ruffle Yev’s hair and kiss his rosy cheeks. The boy grinned up at him and reached up to clutch Ian’s face, one little fist nestled in his fiery hair and the other resting below. ‘I have two daddies,’ Yev said delightedly, laughing. Ian had never known the feeling of loving a child like this. He had younger siblings, sure. But Yev was different. He loved Yev like he was his own. Which he guessed he was, now. And Ian just wrapped him in a cuddle, not wanting to let go of how he felt right now.

As they headed for the checkout, Ian turned to Mickey. ‘I didn’t think I’d have this. A kid. Not right now, maybe not ever. But somehow I do,’ he whispered in stunned disbelief.

Mickey nodded, looking at him meaningfully. ‘I know. I never thought I’d ever have this, I…I never thought I’d have love. Just didn’t think it would happen. I didn’t think I could let it happen.’ They started unloading items onto the belt. ‘Then you came along, firecrotch,’ he grinned. Ian laughed.

'What's firecrotch?' Liam asked loudly, making everyone around them stare.

'It's daddy!' Yev shouted gleefully.

'No…no,' Ian started, but he and Mickey were laughing too much to care.

//please like/comment, and send prompts to my tumblr, mrsmelchiorgabor.tumblr.com :) //


End file.
